Time Heals Nothing
by colormespiffy22
Summary: A seemingly mortal woman is thrown into Middle Earth by a 'dear friend', who hopes to mend both past and future. But, can it truly be done? Or will past repeat itself once more? Rated M for future scenes and language. Thorin x OC
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Café Mint

Hello, this is my first Hobbit fanfiction, so I ask that you be gentle with the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story, as I will try to update as much as possible. And to fans of the Lord of the Rings...I will be posting a story for that soon, so please look forward to that as well. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Café Mint

The aroma of freshly roasted coffee beans filled the musty air of the hole in the wall coffee house, "Café Mint". Although stuffed in the back of a sketchy alley, the place had a charm about it. The walls were a rusty red, peeling in some places revealing light brown wood panels, and were decorated with a few hanging book cases and few odd paintings. The floors were a deep mahogany color and creaked in several places, dim yellow lights were scattered around the café, and a few vintage wall lamps lit it up. A few tables and chairs were scattered sparingly around the center of the room and a couple larger tables were placed against the wall at the very back. The counter was not only equipped with everything a barista needs, but it was also stocked full of delicious and odd pastries and cakes.

It was like any other day at Café Mint, a few regulars sat quietly as they sipped their lattes and such. And the barista, Phera (pronounced fair-ah) sat lazily on her stool, flipping through the morning paper, and smoking a cigarette. She had long, wavy honey brown hair, bangs clipped to the side by a couple bobby pins, hazy brown eyes, a very fair complexion, and a small build; Phera stood just above 5 feet and had a small pear shaped figure.

"Good morning Phera." Phera looked up from her newspaper to find Gandalf, a regular at the café. The gentle elderly man had been coming around the café for a couple of months and always had some tale to tell her.

"Morning…so the usual spiced ice tea with two pumps of liquid sugar?" She slowly put out her cigarette and walked to the cash register, where he stood.

"Hmmm, how about I give the pumpkin spice latte a try." He replied taking out a 5 dollar bill.

"Oh, adventurous today I see. No, no Gandalf today is free of charge." Gandalf raised a brow towards the woman.

"And I see someone is quite generous today." He laughed, sticking his money back into his tweed jacket pocket. Phera only gave a shrug as she hummed a happy tune while making his order. "You seem happy this morning, may I ask why?"

"Well, I'm taking a short trip up to the lake for the weekend." She stated, putting the finishing touches on the latte, creating a simple leaf with the warm cream.

"Oh that does sound lovely." Gandalf took a seat at one of the bar stools that had been across where Phera had been sitting behind the counter. Phera placed the cup in front of Gandalf and took her seat lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Yup, my family has a small cottage on the lake. I figure since it's a long thanksgiving weekend and I don't really have any plans per say…" Phera sighed, she really did not have any family to share such holiday since she moved up to Washington state. Her father and mother both lived in California and were incredibly busy people; Phera was lucky enough to get a phone call from them every now and then. However, she did not mind at all, she accepted this is how her parents were and she was no child either, she was a full grown woman; 26 years old.

"Well, my dear friend I am sure you will have a wonderful time at the lake." Gandalf smiled at her and took a sip of his latte. "Oh, this is delicious Phera! I think this may very well be my new usual." He mused patting her shoulder and taking another sip.

"So Gandalf, we never got to finish that story yesterday…you know the one with that dwarves and their King, Thorin." Phera smiled at the old man, he was such a kind man, and she enjoyed his tales of a place called 'middle earth'. Gandalf's eyes twinkled, '_Please, let this plan work._' He thought, finishing up his latte.

"Sorry my dear Phera I have to leave right now. But, do not fret I shall return later this afternoon and have another one of those lovely pumpkin lattes." He rose from his seat and started towards the door, Phera leaned over the counter and shouted at him,

"Whaaaat? Gandalf you tease! *chuckle* Alright, see you soon!" She chuckled again, '_What a peculiar old man.'_

* * *

Phera waited all day for the old man to return, but sadly there was no sign of him. She was already starting to close up the café when the door creaked open.

"Good evening Phera, my apologies for being so late, but may I come in?" Phera whipped around to find her friend Gandalf, standing at the entrance way.

"Took you long enough! Come in and have a seat, just let me finish up closing…" Phera teased and pulled out Gandalf's usual seat at the bar and proceeded to push in chairs and sweep. Gandalf watched his young friend move about the café in hurry; she seemed eager to hear the rest of the tale. Just as he was about to comment on her hastiness, the old man noticed she had pulled her hair into a high pony tail, revealing some sort of rune tattoo on the back of her slender neck. _'Interesting…'_

"Phera, what is this tattoo on your neck of?" he questioned, lighting his pipe. The woman looked up at him and gestured towards the back wall of the café where a large painting was hung. The painting was of a large Celtic knot of greys, blues, and green hues and beneath is was an inscription in another language.

"I had several dreams where I saw that passage and thought the lettering was beautiful…so I decided to paint it. And eventually I got a tattoo of my favorite word…why? Have you seen this before?" She had just put away the last glass mug and made her way over to Gandalf taking a seat and lighting her cigarette, taking a long drag. Phera lightly rubbed the tattoo with her fingertips; she was fascinated with the beautiful lettering.

"Why yes I have, they are ancient rune symbols…of the Dwarves…." Gandalf pointed out.

"Really?! Do you know what the whole thing says?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Those frequent dreams about the runes were often hazy, confusing, and making them quite frightening at times.

"Sorry, I only know so much…however, I do know of someone that does. Although, he's a long ways from here…quite far."

"Well, that's just disappointing…anyways what about the story, Gandalf?" Phera, had finished off her cigarette and leaned forward.

"Oh, yes the tale…" Gandalf shifted on his stool, "Phera…before I begin…what if I told you this tale was real?"

"Oh come on Gandalf, get on with it!" She gave him a smirk and slapped his arm playfully, " Really now, it's just a story…such things as elves, dwarves, and wiz-" The woman stopped mid-sentence, she was shocked to see her new friend Gandalf raising his hand and holding a floating blue orb. Within the orb magnificent oranges, reds, purples, and greens swirled and mixed together, giving off a bright, white glow, that started to fill the room.

"I'm sorry Phera, but the time has come. My past self will explain everything to you in due time. I wish you luck my dear friend!" He then gave his wrist a quick flick, causing the orb to come straight at Phera's chest. She stepped back in pain, the orb melting into her chest, the searing hot pain slowly dulled to a tingle as she felt herself fall back. Expecting to fall on to the counter tops behind her, she braced herself, but instead of a hard wood she fell on something soft and warm…


	2. Chapter 2: Runes

**I'm terribly sorry I forgot to mention a few things…  
**_Italics_ = Thoughts  
**Bold** = Elven Language  
** = Actions in quotations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC.

**Also, replies to reviews will be at the end of every chapter. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Runes

"Oh dear, it seems we have another visitor. Quickly, my child I do not think it be wise to remain down there." An old man with a grey pointy hat offered Phera a hand; she took it and jumped to her feet. Phera tilted her head downward to where she landed and her hazy brown eyes met steel blue.

"I'M SO SORRY! Are you alright?!" She grabbed hold of his large hands and pulled him up, and then dusting off his fur and leather coat. He quickly swatted her hands away and backed away from Phera, shooting an angry glare at Gandalf.

"GANDALF!" She was startled by his loud bombing voice, "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, unsheathing his sword, and pointing at the woman who came crashing down on him from nowhere. Many of the other dwarves in the room readied their weapons; this woman just appeared out of nowhere, appearing after a bright light had blinded them. They were all weary of her presence, especially after they got a good look at her, it was clear that she was not of this world for she wore odd garb.

"Lay down your weapons, I do not think she means any harm…Dear child, what is your name? You may call me Gandalf." Gandalf slowly approached her, but every step he took towards her, Phera took two steps back, and soon her back was against the cold stone fireplace. "Do not worry, we mean no ill harm…" Gandalf shot another look at the dwarves pleading with them to put their weapons away.

"Gandalf?…What is going on? You were just with me at my café." She began to shuffle against the wall towards the door, but Gandalf stepped to the side blocking her path, "What the fuck is going on?!" She looked at him, his appearance had changed a bit, his beard was much longer and of course the hobo get-up was also new.

"You know of me?" Gandalf's brows knitted together in confusion, he had never seen this woman before, yet she knew who he was.

Her head began to spin and her chest became tight, and burned, "I-I don't feel…uh-who…why-I was just…what is going on?" confused and frightened she could not form proper sentences. Her mind was jumbled and racing all at the same time. _What in the hell just happened, I was just with Gandalf! Bu-but now I'm trapped in a fucking nut house with a bunch of,_ "Dwarves…fucking dwarves…." She uttered before falling limp, and sinking to the floor.

Most of the dwarves watched with caution as the wizard and one of their kin moved towards the strange woman. Gandalf stepped forward and caught Phera, setting her down on in one of the chairs.

"Are you alright lass?" One of the dwarves with a white beard knelt before her, "Master Baggins fetch a cold cloth and bring some water for the lass." The hobbit looked frazzled for a bit before disappearing into the kitchen. The dwarf turned back to Phera, her eyes were shut tight in pain, her left hand clutching her chest.

"Balin…" The tone was of warning not of concern; the white bearded dwarf shook his head, giving the dwarf a look. Balin, like Gandalf felt nothing ominous coming from the woman. He believed she was of no harm and thus wanted to help the poor woman; she seemed to be in so much pain. Balin's brows knitted together in confusion, he found no open wounds or bruises on her body, but she was running a high fever.

"…she has quite the fever and maybe an internal injury." Balin held the woman up the shoulders, "Lassie are you injured?" he questioned giving her a light shake to get her attention. Phera nodded and tapped at her chest, it burned like someone was holding a hot white iron prod to her skin.

"Let me have a look." Gandalf stepped forward and lightly pushed the fabric of her white collared shirt away. Right under her right collar bone was rune tattoo and it was the rune symbol of 'Jera'. The rune was a blood red, glowing, and emitting heat. Gandalf furrowed his brow, this magic he knew it…it was he's own but how? He looked at the woman, Gandalf had no idea who she was and how she had an ancient rune burned into her chest with 'his' magic.

"Everyone back away…this is not a wound of mortal doing, but of magic." Gandalf stood over Phera and began to chant as he brought down his staff and lightly placed it over the rune. As soon as the staff touched her skin, Phera's eyes popped open and she screamed until her throat was raw and sore. Some of the dwarves covered their ears, while others just turned away, not wanting to look at the poor woman in pain. Soon the searing pain subsided and a cool numbing feeling spread across Phera's body.

"Gandalf, what's going…" She rasped.

"It's alright child. Rest for now…we will talk later." He cooed, placing a quilt over her legs. Phera quickly gave into exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

"Fili bind her to the chair before she awakens." Thorin ordered, nodding towards the young blonde dwarf. Appalled, Gandalf stood in front of Phera, giving Fili a warning look.

"You will do no such thing! This woman will not harm us!" he snapped.

"She is a witch!" Thorin stepped up to Gandalf challenging him. Gandalf opened his mouth to rebuttal, but Thorin continued. "She just appeared out of nowhere! Her body is riddled with ancient runes...OF MY PEOPLE! She is to be restrained until I say otherwise." With a huff Thorin turned his back to Gandalf and gestured to Fili to proceed; Fili looked conflicted as he started to move again towards the woman. That was the last straw, Gandalf shook with rage, how dare he speak to him like that!?

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" Thorin whipped his head back at him with a scowl on his face. The dwarves took a couple steps back from the fuming wizard and king. The shadows that danced on the walls grew larger, with each step the wizard took towards the king, they grew in mass causing the room to darken. **"**YOU STUBBORN DWARF! YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK TO ME NOR HER IN THAT MANNER! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Gandalf shook with anger, the journey had yet to begin, but he was already growing to dislike the stubborn and mistrusting attitude of Thorin.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. "Now…she will not be bound or…judged before we hear what she has to say." His eyes scanned the room, "Agreed?" Some dwarves grunted, while others gave him a meek nod, Thorin on the other hand stomped away.

Since, there was nothing else to discuss everyone decided it be best to quickly settle the matter the next morning. Gandalf however, stayed awake and watched over Phera, he felt oddly protective of the young woman.

* * *

**FanFicGirl10: You are my first reviewer! Thank you for your kind review! I'm glad you liked that idea, Gandalf is such a great character that I hope I do him justice as well as the others. Thank you and I will try to update when I can :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: FK You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC.

* * *

Chapter 3: F**k You.

"So…you say just a moment ago you were with 'me' at 'your' café and then you just 'popped up' here after 'I' threw a glowing orb 'thingy' at you?" Gandalf questioned, he and the dwarves were still utterly confused after Phera took a whole hour to explain her predicament. Exhausted, the woman threw her hands up in the air and stood up pacing around the room.

"Yes, Gandalf!" Phera rubbed her temples, _There has to be something I'm missing…_ Unconsciously, she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, tracing the tattoo's outlines.

And then, it clicked.

"RUNES!" She shouted, clapping her hands together, causing every sleepy dwarf in the room to wake up. "Gandalf, you said last night that the mark here on my chest is a rune right?" Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, it's the rune called 'Jare' it stands for time …why have you thought of something?"

"Yes, I just remembered that you knew what that passage said, you told me it was the rune symbols of the dwarves." Thorin and company stiffened at the mention of their race.

"Passage?"

"Yes…umm…" Phera flew out of the room and quickly returned with a bit of paper, quill, and ink. "I kept seeing it in my dreams so I have it pretty much memorized…" She began to write down the passage she saw in her dreams. The dwarves looked on with astonishment for she wrote so fluently. However Gandalf who was standing next to her having read the first sentence, shocked at its contents, snatched up the paper and threw it into the fireplace. Thorin and others gasped, mouths gaped open at the wizard with disbelief.

"I'm sorry child, but for now I think it better to keep this in your head than on paper for all to read." Gandalf had turned to Phera patting her shoulder, then turning his attention to the shocked dwarves he said carefully, "No one is to ask Phera the contents of that passage…When the time comes for that knowledge to be shared, I am sure Phera will oblige. Now Phera my dear, do you remember anything else about the runes?" The dwarves, especially Thorin were a bit apprehensive to the wizard's demand, but all silently agreed to it…for the time being.

Phera shook her head at Gandalf, she did not want to bring up the rune tattoo on her neck since it was one of the words from the passage. She had to admit she was still confused about the wizard's actions, but decided to listen to his words and keep her mouth shut about it.

"How do you know of these runes?" Thorin took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him, "You claim to be not of this world and appear to be a mortal…yet you know of the ancient runes, just who are you?" His voice was deep and demanding, Thorin was very protective of his people and their history. Phera looked into the dwarf's steel blue eyes, she did not have the answers to his questions and feared that she would not for a long time. No longer able to stand his presence, Phera turned away and took her seat once again.

"Thorin, I say we let Phera join us." Gandalf spoke, standing up and walking over towards him, the other dwarves turned to each other and began to whisper. Thorin gave a grunt, displeased with the idea.

"If Master Baggins decides to come, than that's already one life too many to be responsible for…and I already told you about this Gandalf. Our journey is ours alone… And now you wish for 'her' to come along? Are you mad? She's-" Phera cut him off, stepping between him and Gandalf.

"A woman right? Look, I just want to go home and if Gandalf thinks I should come, then I'm going. He may not be the Gandalf that I know in the future, but I still trust him." She looked up at Gandalf and then back at Thorin, "And I am responsible for myself." She stated poking Thorin in the chest. Thorin grunted, clearly angry about her gesture.

"No, I forbid it." Thorin held his ground and stared right at Phera.

"You forbid it? Who are you my father? Holy shit, I'm not some helpless damsel in distress!" She folded her arms and shifted her weight to one side. "You seriously think you 'forbidding' it will stop me?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow to that statement, _what a bold woman_ he thought.

Thorin hissed, "Take care how you speak to me girl! And yes, my word is law so –"

"Look…I just want to go fucking home, alright?!"

"You will be a burden on this quest! What skills do you have to offer? Cooking? Healing? Dare I say a 'sword'? Well, we have all of that taken care of…so 'Lady' Phera what do 'you' have to offer?" He took a step forward, his chest puffed up, and head held high. Phera had the fight the urge to slap the arrogant dwarf, how dare he mock her. Clenching her fists, Phera turned her back to him.

"Fuck you." Was all she said before pushing past the two stunned young dwarves and out the front door. Thorin slammed his fist on the table, _What a foul mouthed woman!_

"Thorin we need to speak." Gandalf gestured the other dwarves out of the room. Dawlin and Balin looked a bit hesitant before leaving the wizard and king alone to talk, but they left. As they left Balin quickly put on his cloak and went out the front door, he was worried about Phera because it was still early morning so it was still dark and dangerous for someone who was not familiar with the land.

* * *

"Phera? Phera…Lass where are you?" Balin had followed her tracks down the path, but they stopped right before a cut off into the woods. The old dwarf was worried, she was not from this world and thus should not be wandering around all by herself; she was weaponless and her grab would quickly give her away, for sure gaining unwanted attention.

Balin was about to head back to the hobbit's hole and fetch Fili and Kili to help track her down, but stopped when he heard cries of frustration and some colorful words being said. Following the sounds, Balin found himself at a small creek, and near the water's edge stood Phera. He let out a sigh of relief and cautiously made his way down the slope.

Phera picked up a small pebble and threw it into the creek, "Ignorant son of a bitch!" she hissed picking up another pebble and tossing it in. She had not noticed Balin's decent down the slope and as she took deep breaths in and out, clenching and un-clenching her fists. Balin was about to address her when she suddenly fell to her knees and stared to mumble incoherent things.

"Lass are you okay?" The old dwarf put an arm around her shoulders and patted her gently. She rubbed her face with her sleeves in frustration, sighed and looked up at the white bearded dwarf. Phera felt ashamed about how she acted in front of everyone and towards Thorin. After calming herself down, it was clear to her why Thorin would not want her on their quest. She was a stranger, an outsider and he felt threatened by her existence. Phera had his people's runes on her body and of course how she arrived in middle earth was unexplainable. She was quite angry and embarrassed at herself for being so childish and cursing like a sailor in front of people she just met.

"Balin, right?" He nodded. "Thank you Balin, but I'll be okay…I just needed some air and to let out some steam." She dusted off her knees and stood up, helping him up as well. "I'm sorry…"

"For what lass? You have nothing to be sorry about. Let's just head back now." He insisted and endearingly patted Phera's cheek. _Such a sweet man_, Phera thought nodding back at him.

* * *

Upon their return, all the dwarves and Gandalf sat around the large makeshift table. Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Ori looked up and greeted her and Balin with a smile, but the others simply looked between Phera and their king, waiting for 'whatever' was going to transpire next. Along the way back to the hobbit hole Phera had been thinking of what to say to the proud dwarf king. Phera knew she had been out of line with her comments and colorful words, so swallowing her pride Phera stepped into the room and faced the company.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier…it was childish and rude." Receiving a few nods, Phera continued, "I know this quest is important to you all and I don't want to be a 'burden'…however, I really want to go home…I promise I'll do whatever I can to help out along the way and-" Thorin put a hand up to stop her and with a deep sigh he said.

"Fine, you may join us." Thorin seemed a bit reluctant, but somehow he felt that Phera was meant to find them. However, the ancient runes also bothered him. He decided that he did not want her with the knowledge of his people to just wonder about in middle earth.

"Thorin are you sure about this?" Dwalin spoke up, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"She's only to journey with us until she finds answers." Thorin eyed the company making his decision clear. "Start packing…Fili, Kili get the ponies ready and take the woman with you." The young dwarves happily obliged, introducing themselves to her.

"Welcome to the company Lady Phera!" Kili gave her a big grin as the hung an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Kili, but please just call me Phera okay." He and his brother nodded and then Fili pushed his brother aside and held out his hand to her. Kili lost his balance and landed on his bottom on the wooden floor with a thud. Phera tried to suppress a grin as the elder brother smirked down at the younger.

"Come Phera, let's get to work before uncle scolds us." Fili linked arms with Phera and guided her outside, with Kili chuckling behind, swearing that he would get his brother back for that.

* * *

**FanFicGirl10: Oh yes, Thorin is quite horrible at the moment, but I figured he be very mistrusting and all in the beginning of the quest, and he and Gandalf often butt heads I admit lol Thank you!**

**Saddles18: Thank you so much! X)**

**Kelwtim2spar: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it X3**

**gogo2625: Here you go lol **


	4. Chapter 4: Warming Up

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and any quotes from the movie do not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Warming Up

Hours had passed since the little hobbit, Bilbo Baggins came running to meet Thorin and company. Phera and Bilbo had spent most of their time riding alongside Gandalf and the brothers, Fili and Kili. It had been around high noon when Thorin thought it would be best to stop and rest for a short while. As Phera helped the two young dwarves tie up the ponies, her mind started to wander as she stared at off into the distance, her face holding a blank, vacant expression. She began to think about 'home' and her 'café', about her parents that probably had not even noticed she had disappeared. Phera did not really have many friends outside of her regular customers that frequent her small café. Although, they were her customers Phera always treated them as friends…especially Gandalf, well the Gandalf she knew.

"You alright?" Phera jumped at little, startled out of her thoughts. Nodding her head, she assured the blonde dwarf that she was 'fine' and smiled at Fili turning back to tie up Myrtle. Fili continued to stare at the woman, even though she claimed to be 'fine', he was worried about her. From the start of the journey she rarely spoke, aside from the few giggles whenever he and Kili fooled around. He thought Phera's sudden meek behavior was odd since she had been so bold towards his uncle before.

"Dear Phera, does something bother you?" Gandalf had walked by the large tree trunk where Phera was sitting, she had her knees up to her chest and had been staring at the patch of grass at her feet. Without looking up she shook her head replying with a soft 'it's nothing'. He sighed, "Well if you ever need a friend to talk to, you need only ask." Gandalf patted her shoulder and moved on to talk to Bilbo who was sitting and chatting with Bofur.

"Bilbo…Bofur." He greeted the two before sitting down himself on the mossy roots.

"Is the lass alright?" Gandalf nodded towards Bofur.

"She claims to be, but I fear she is not." Bofur's face fell as he looked at Phera. He thought back to her incident back at Bag End, when she had been a bold lass for using such harsh words with Thorin and then coming back, holding her own against their leader, oh from that moment Bofur knew she was going to be a wonderful addition to the company. However, between Bag End and here something went amiss.

Suddenly, Bilbo stood up, causing the other two to cease their conversation and stare, their eyes following his path as he walked over to Phera. Gandalf could not help but smile at his small friend's actions.

"May I?" Phera did not reply, just simply untucked her arm and gestured for him to sit down. There was a long unconfutable silence before the hobbit finally blurted out,

"Lovely day is it not, Miss. Moore…" Bilbo winced at his own attempt. _Bilbo Baggins, you fool!_ "I-I…what I meant to say is." Phera put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Baggins but I'm okay…and just Phera." She gave him a weak smile, which he returned. Bilbo's presence was a bit of a relief for Phera, he like her seemed out of place in the large company of dwarves, and with that thought alone she could identify with the kind hobbit.

"T-then, just B-b-bilbo." He stuttered blushing, his ears turning pink, earning a light laugh from Phera. Bilbo was about to ask her something when Thorin called for the company to start moving again. Reluctantly, he stood and held out a hand to Phera, which she gladly took.

"Phera." She turned away from him to find Thorin. He was holding out to her a neatly folded dark gray cloak, "Here," he said gruffly, "your garb…makes you stick out too much. Put this on." He hurriedly continued, tossing the cloak in her hands, stomping over this his pony. Phera just stood there staring at the cloak in her hands. _ What the fuck was that?! _Honestly, she did not know if the gesture was his way of trying to be nice or another way to mock her. Unsure of Thorin's intentions she slipped on the dark gray cloak and with help from Kili secured it.

* * *

_For the love of Mahal, you're such a fool of a dwarf…_ Thorin cursed and kept repeating it over and over to himself as the company continued on. Thorin had meant to say something more along the lines of 'the nights will be cold' or 'it would be safer to blend in', but no…he had to go and insult the woman.

Looking back, Thorin caught her stare, her dusty brown eyes meeting his. Though it was only for a moment, he felt Phera's scrutinizing gaze before her eyes darted to the side. "Women" He muttered, facing forward. Moments later he felt it…her eyes were yet again set on his back. Thus, the game began. Every so often when Thorin felt Phera's gaze, he would quickly turn around in an attempt to catch her. However, to make sure he did not look 'too' obvious in his attempts, his eyes would scan the rest of the group before settling back, and shouting out orders.

It had to be the twentieth time Thorin looked back at Phera. He was growing quite agitated with her, but reluctantly brushed those emotions away, as Balin's words echoed through his thoughts.

_~flashback~_

_"__What is it, Balin? You've look as if something troublesome is on your mind." Thorin asked the elder dwarf who had been riding at the front of the company alongside him._

_"__Aye, the lass…" Thorin grunted at the mention of Phera, Balin ignored his displeasure, "She hasn't been herself after we left Bag End. She seems homesick and in low spirits…" Balin looked at him before continuing on, "I just feel sorry for her, coming to a completely new world and all…leaving behind all she ever knew, having to feel that uncertainty of whether she will be able to return 'home'…" Balin finished with a long sigh, choosing not to press on any further. _

_~end-flashback~_

Balin watched with amusement as he looked from Thorin to the lass, who had a lovely dark gray cloak wrapped around her shoulders. He had witnessed Thorin giving Phera the cloak, though by the look on her face, he was sure Thorin had said something that might have upset the poor lass. The elder dwarf sighed and inwardly laughed, at least it was something.

This 'game' continued on until the sky began fill with light ruby reds, tarnished yellows, and rusty oranges. Thorin and company decided to stop for the night on a rocky ledge that overlooked the deep valleys.

"Who's a good girl?" Bilbo cooed giving his pony a shiny red apple, "That is our little secret, Myrtle." He gently patted the pony's neck and smiled. Then a foul cry carried by the winds reached Bilbo's ears. "What was that?"

"Orcs."

"Orcs?" he repeated looking quizzically at Kili. Fili jumped into the conversation putting in his two cents. And from there the two shared some vivid imagery with the hobbit, something about orcs being 'throat-cutters', that 'the lowlands were crawling with them', and when they attacked in the middle of the night that there were 'no screams, just lots of blood'. Kili snickered at Bilbo's scared mouse like expressions.

"You think that's funny? Do you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin looked at his nephews with disappointment.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbled, bowing his head in shame.

"No, you didn't." Thorin continued walking away from the light of the campfire, "You know nothing of the world." He finished harshly. Balin reassured the young prince that no harm was done.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, king Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria…" The elder dwarf began to recall their not so distant past by the dim light of the campfire. Thorin stood with his back faced towards them looking out into the distance, the memories of his fallen kin, lost home, and family all coming back to him. Phera looked from Balin to Thorin, she remembered Gandalf telling her of the history of dwarves of Erebor, the line of Durin, and that dreadful day Smaug brought ruin and grief.

"That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc, he stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield…" The dwarves turned to look at Thorin, "Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken." Phera shifted on the boulder she sat on, glancing at the two young princes. "Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night…for our death were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then…there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king." Balin looked up to Thorin, as did the other dwarves with great respect and endearment.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, fidgeting on his bed roll.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago…" He spat, returning to camp, "Bofur and Bifur first watch." The cousins nodded.

"I wouldn't advise sleeping on top that boulder." Phera smiled down at Fili who had just tossed up to her a spare bed roll. "You're more than welcome to join us near the warm fire." He winked at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow you're such a flirt." She teased hopping down. "Although tempting, I think I'll just sleep right here." Laying out her new bed roll she looked back at Fili, "Thanks though, for the offer." Fili smiled back at her, though he was not happy with her sleeping there. The spot she had chosen was a bit too far away from the center of the company for his liking, _oh well I tried…at least she seems to be in a better mood._

Phera leaned back against the boulder, pulling her pack of cigarettes out, which was a bit too light feeling, _empty…great._

"What do you got there lass?" Bofur stood over her looking at the small box, he sniffed the air, a light smell of something familiar tickled his nose, "You smoke?" The friendly dwarf quirked an eyebrow at her, _a lass who smokes…interesting._

"Did…I don't now…I guess." she crushed up the box and tossed it into the fire. "Now how am I going to get my nicotine fix?" Phera whined throwing her head back in frustration.

"Well, I don't know what nick-ko-teen is, but I have me spare pipe, if you want to borrow it?" he gave her a grin. She looked at him like he was her knight in shining armor and nodded quite vigorously.

"That would be awesome, thank you!" She wanted to give him a big old hug, but stopped herself mid thought, since she did not know him that well; it might be a bit odd. Instead, she gave him a rare toothy smile, then asked "…what do you smoke?" Bofur gave a hearty laugh before fetching the pipes and some pipe-weed he acquired from the Shire.

"Here give this a try." Taking a drag from his own pipe, Bofur sat down next to her bed roll. Phera looked at the long wooden pipe in her hands; it was of simple design and looked well used. A bit of Bofur's smoke grazed her nose, the smell was quite fragrant and pleasant. Cautiously, she took a small drag, held it in, and slowly exhaled; her body and mind beginning to relax.

"This is great stuff." Bofur laughed again, handing her a small leather pouch of pipe-weed.

"This should hold you over for a while."

"Bofur, Thank you! You sir, are now my best friend!" she joked patting him on the shoulder and then carefully placing the pouch in her pack that Balin had lent her back in Bag End. It seemed that more and more of the company were going out of their way to make sure she was comfortable and taken care of…she felt horrible about that. As she thought about all the day's events, the smile on her face slowly faded. Bofur noticed the change in her demeanor.

"What's on your mind?" he scooted facing her, pipe in his mouth, and arms crossed. "You have Gandalf, Balin, and Fili a bit worried you know…" he whispered, voice trailing off as he looked around to see if anyone else was up; only them two, Kili, Fili, Gloin, and Bifur were awake. Phera took another long drag and exhaled away from Bofur's direction.

"That's the problem." She mumbled, pipe between her pursed lips.

"What? That we worry about you? How is that a problem, if I may ask?" Phera tilted her head, resting it the palm of her hand.

"I'm a stranger, an outsider…you all-well most of you have been really nice, you know, and well I just feel bad about it." She looked back at him, his face scrunched up a bit in confusion. There was a little silence before Bofur opened his mouth to comment. However, before he could say a word, Phera abruptly shifted on her bed roll. She cleaned out the pipe and gingerly placed in her pack.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to head to bed now…Thanks again Bofur. " Bofur simply nodded, not wanting to press any further on the matter. While walking back to sit next to his cousin, he looked back at her, her form slowly rising and falling, _You're not a burden, lass._

* * *

**HoneyBadger900: I will try to update as much as I can! I'm glad you are enjoying my story :)**

**FanFicGirl10: I know, but do not worry. ;) I have a feeling things will be begin to change…soon.**

**Gogo2625: Thank you! X3**


	5. Chapter 5: Letting it All Out

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and any quotes from the movie do not belong to me.

**Author note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I'm currently having finals week and graduating this semester so there has been a lot going on lol I promise to update again when all the craziness stops. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Letting it All Out**

After a quick breakfast Thorin and company once again began to journey on. However, as morning turned to midday the weather took a turn for the…unpleasant. The forest they traveled in provided little aid against the heavy and constant rain. Although, the company had started their day in high spirits, they now consisted of a bunch of very grumpy dwarves, a disgruntled hobbit, a very agitated wizard, and a thoroughly depressed woman. Phera was quite fine this morning, having been joking around with Kili and Bofur, and having a friendly debate about the use of spices with Bilbo. However, as the sky began to darken she went back to being silent and unresponsive to the jokes and stories the young princes told. Both Fili and Kili soon noticed the change in her mood and decided to inquire the wise wizard about their deflated friend.

"Gandalf, is Phera okay?" The young dwarves had advanced up the line and rode side by side with him. With a long sigh, Gandalf answered.

"I do not know…she has not spoken to me about her troubles yet and I do not want to pry." Gandalf glanced at the young dark haired dwarf, a bit of concern across his brow. Before Fili could speak, Dori's whining called the attention of Gandalf.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Curious about his last statement Bilbo trotted up with Myrtle. The two began to converse about the other wizards of middle earth, especially one called Radagast the Brown.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Phera having heard Bilbo smirked surprising a giggle. She stared at Gandalf with amusement as he disregarded the slight insult, and continued on with his explanation of the unique wizard, Radagast. The woman had been so concentrated on their conversation she failed to notice the presence of Fili and Kili at her side.

"Finally, she smiles!" Kili mused, giving a glance at the now startled Phera, and then a wink in his brother's direction.

"Aye, anymore frowning we would have had to take appropriate action. Don't you agree, brother?" Kili turned to respond to Fili, but his eyes dark eyes instead met Phera's hazy brown, her smile quickly fading. He frowned. _What is the matter with her? _

"Phera?" His tone was soft, "…are you feeling well?" The woman wiggled in her saddle, trying to put more space between her and Kili. "Have you had another argument with Uncle?" Phera shook her head and continued to look forward up the company line. "Then what is the matter?"

"Nothing." She hissed, speeding her pony up a bit "I'm fine." Kili's frown deepened and his brows knitted together.

"Phera…" Fili also sped up and took one her hands, guiding her pony to walk in pace with his. He then nodded to Kili to let them have some private time to talk, Kili was a bit reluctant to ride ahead, but he did so. "You are not 'fine' Phera, something is wrong and we can both sense it." He paused and looked at her, "Ever since we left Bag End you have been sulking and uncomfortably quiet…I know we haven't been acquainted long, but I am sure this is not normal behavior for you." Phera sighed deeply.

"As I told Kili, It's nothing…nothing important anyway." Fill dissatisfied with her answer stopped both ponies and forced her to look at him.

"Don't bottle it up! You are a part of this company, Phera!" She tried to look away, "You are not some outsider and you are certainly not a burden…" Her head snapped back to look at him, her usually light brown eyes a darker shade of mud.

"What?"

"I overheard you talking to Bofur last night…" The night before young dwarf prince had a hunch something had been bothering the woman. She sat far away from the rest of the company, keeping to herself, only talking when someone else initiated the conversation. He remembered trying to flirt with her, well knowing she would give him a tongue lashing for it, but she just gently brushed him off. Sighing, Fili started to explain his eavesdropping, when Thorin announced that the company will be taking rest before finding a place to settle for the night.

"We will stop here!" Hopping off his pony he turned and searched for his nephews, "Fili, Kili! Watch the ponies!" Then turning his attention to the small human next to Fili, he grunted " Miss Moore a word, please." Phera taking this opportunity to avoid any more confrontation from Fili stumbled over the uneven forest floor over to Thorin. Fili watched as she and his uncle walked off to the side of the trail, Phera looked like she was worlds away again, and his uncle looked…furious?

* * *

_Phera, you're being a child…you're fucking 26 years old! Stop being such a whiny bitch! _Phera took a quick glance at Fili before catching up to Thorin. _They're only being nice, so just fucking stop. Acting like this will not get you home…just got to suck it up! _Phera argued with her inner self. She knew her mood swings and demeanor was not like her at all and that it was unfair to those who only wanted to make her feel welcome in this foreign world. But, that was how she dealt with her feelings; she always kept them to herself, and tried to figure out on her own. Phera disliked the thought of asking for advice or troubling someone over something that she could eventually overcome herself. One could say that she shared a certain dwarf's qualities, both stubborn and proud. Thorin's gruff voice brought Phera out of her thoughts.

"You seemed to have my nephews…mostly Fili's utmost attention." Thorin spat, "What are your intentions?" Phera looked at him confused and puzzled, having missed the first part of the statement.

"Intentions?" she repeated.

"Aye, they seemed to be infatuated with you." He took a step forward, invading her personal space, "I will not sit quietly and have some ill-mannered human woman gaining the attention of the heirs of the line Durin."

"Infatuated? What?" Now Phera was utterly lost. "I have no fucking idea what you're bitching about!" This time she took a step forward, their bodies only a few inches apart.

"Watch your tongue! You know very well what I'm talking 'bout!" He stepped back and gestured towards the company, "You are a hindrance on this quest, Miss Moore! Acting all chest fallen , distracting my men and attracting my nephews!" he roared accusingly. That was it, all the emotions Phera had 'bottled up' as Fili put it, came pouring out…she lost it.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You think I'm leading them on?! The fuck Thorin!" Phera marched forward and once again like she did in Bag End, poked his chest. "You don't know shit!" She pushed him back shoving his shoulder; Thorin stumbled backwards, completely taken aback by her barbaric actions. "I'm not trying to get into Fili or Kili's pants! They were just being NICE!" She took another daring step towards him, "They unlike some people…have some compassion!" she then turned towards the rest of the company, her back facing Thorin, with tears threating the rims of her eyes.

With rage Thorin stepped forward, grabbed her wrist and jerked her to face him. He was so infuriated by her childish actions and using such foul language unbecoming of a lady. As Thorin's eye's locked with hers, instead of anger, he saw sadness in her misty eyes.

Phera struggled out of his loosened grip, but in doing so stumbled and fell on her bottom. Fili and Kili made a move towards her, but she held up her hand, "Stay out of this!" The two looked between their new friend and uncle, they were concerned for her safety, they knew of their uncle's temper. There was a long silence, no one dared to speak up, no one except their wisest, Balin.

"It is getting dark, we best be moving on." He warned, stepping forward, urging Thorin back to his pony. _Mahal, Laddie what is wrong with you… _

* * *

The company traveled on, tensions high as their king rode in the front, and the woman in the back of the line with Gandalf. Balin shook his head, he could not believe Thorin would accuse her of such an act. It was true that Thorin had been suspicious of Phera, having appeared out of thin air and having knowledge of dwarven runes, but the elder dwarf had a feeling in his gut that there was something more going on. He knew that Thorin would never treat a woman in such a way, nor anyone for that matter without a solid reason behind it.

" We'll camp here for the night. Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin walked towards a clearing next to the ruined home. Gandalf shook his head, exchanging looks of concern with Balin; _something was not right with the land._

" A farmer and his family used to live here." He whispered to himself, stroking a rotted beam. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." He advised.

"I've told you already, I will not go near that place." Thorin grunted and continued to order is men about the camp. He wanted nothing to do with the race that betrayed his people in their time of need.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Thorin was getting on his last nerve. _Curse the stubbornness of this dwarf!  
_  
" I do not need their advice." He snapped back.

" We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Phera's ears perked up, _Lord Elrond, is he the one that Gandalf told me about?_

"Can he help me?" the woman looked up hopefully to Gandalf, he nodded his head and turned back to Thorin, who had advanced towards the two. His great dwarven armor and broad stature were intimidating as he approached Phera, though all knew he was addressing Gandalf.

"Help? Did you not hear Balin last night? The Elves looked on and did nothing." Turing towards Gandalf, his dark locks whipping Phera's face, she took a step back. _Wow, touché aren't we?_ She wrinkled her nose, about to challenge the stubborn dwarf however, Thorin hastily continued "You would ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father?"

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf had just about had it with Thorin's attitude problem.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin faced his back towards the wizard and continued on to the clearing. With a huff the wizard turned on his heel and stomped off in the opposite direction and into the dense forest, leaving both Bilbo and Phera with the rest of the company.

Bilbo twiddled with his fingers, not knowing what to do or say, the little hobbit was quite torn. He wanted to follow Gandalf, but he could not just leave Phera alone…especially after what had happened between her and Thorin. Sighing Bilbo followed Phera to sit by the warmth of the small fire that Gloin had built. He looked up at the woman, her light honey hair was mess of dark and light rusty oranges in the low light of the fire, her clothes were a bit dusty from traveling, especially her white button up shirt, it had a few tanned stains, sweat marks, and her shoes looked like they have seen better days. Bilbo could not make out what exactly they were made of, only that they were getting thin at the sole, and offered little support for her ankles.

"Bilbo, do you think Gandalf will come back?" Startled, the hobbit stuttered a bit.

"O-oh I d-do believe he will…" he turned his attention to the small fire, "we wouldn't just leave us here…"

"Right…" was all Phera said before standing up, making her way through the campsite towards Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo watched with horror as she stopped in front of the hot tempered dwarf. His eyes searched around for the two brothers, but alas they were not where in sight and no were near to help if something should go…wrong.

The other dwarves looked equally worried by the woman's movements. Dwalin who had been sitting next to Thorin gave her a warning look, his eyes almost pleading her to turn back around. Thorin too looked at her, his face clearly showing she was not welcomed.

"What do you want?" Dwalin spoke with a slight gruffness in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to Thorin privately…" Thorin continued to stare at her with annoyance, while Dwalin on the other hand stood up, "I'm not looking for another fight, so just calm down." She put her hands up in defense and gestured for Dwalin to sit back down. "Now, I'm not taking no for answer so I'm just going to park myself over there by that log until you acknowledge my request." With that statement, Phera walked to the far side of the camp, sitting at the very edge of the perimeter on a large log. Phera knew this was a horrible plan to begin with. Thorin would probably just ignore her and leave her to her own devices. But, at least this plan would give lots of alone time to think.

Her thoughts drifted back to the fight with Thorin, he had been quite rash to accuse her of trying to seduce Fili and Kili. She had no idea where Thorin got that assumption in the first place. Phera seemed convinced that the princes were and have always been a cheeky pair with the opposite sex. So why did Thorin flip out on her? What had she done wrong? All these questions and more flooded her thoughts.

The poor woman sat for a good hour on the log, concentrating on the edge of the forest. As time passed her eyes became heavy, and her body slowly gave into sleep. However, moments later she was awaken by the sounds of metal against metal and war cries. With a start she jumped up and scanned the campsite…no one was there.

* * *

**Mystic Vampyre: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoy it! **

**ShadowLegacy11: Thank you so much! **

**Texas Bobcat: Oh we'll see…lol**

**gogo2625: Me too! He's such a lovely dwarf. :)**

**FanFicGirl10: Ah yes, the poor lad is still a bit rusty in the love department lol oh just wait there are more loveable scenes with Phera and the company coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC and any quotes from the movie do not belong to me.

**Author note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support for this story. I shall update soon. As always, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

Phera awoke from her nap to find the campsite abandoned, the bowls of stew tossed carelessly aside on the ground. Grabbing a large stick, she frantically searched the parameter of the camp looking for signs of which way they went. She spotted patches of destroyed branches and twigs leading away from the camp where Fili and Kili were supposed to be with the ponies. Tightening her grip on the bit of wood, she followed the path, hoping over small logs, and stumbling over the uneven terrain. The further into the woods she went, the dim orange light grew brighter, and a chorus of disgruntled voices grew louder.

_What the fuck are those?!_

Her eyes grew wide with a panic as Phera looked around. The large, hideous creatures were crouched around a fire, with a handful of dwarves being turned about on a large log. Tears begin to swell in her eyes as the dwarves cried out in pain and fear each time their bodies hung over the flames. Phera pulled her eyes from the fire and searched for the others, hoping that they had not already been…eaten.

"Fuck…" she cursed, spotting the rest of the dwarves. They were too close to one of the trolls to even attempt to sneak over and untie them. _Think Phera, Think!_ She willed herself. The frantic woman examined the area around her, _nothing but sticks and rocks_. There was nothing with in arms reach that could possibly be used as a weapon and Phera herself did not carry anything. Having giving up the search, Phera dodged behind a large log, trying to get a better look, then she saw it, at the very edge of the clearing a gleam of mental. The dwarven weapons were tossed in a pile, the closest weapon to her was Kili's bow. However, she could not risk sticking her neck out that far, so using the branch she picked up earlier, she began to make a reach for the bow.

* * *

At first, the company had the advantage by having outnumbered their foes, battling the three trolls that threaten to eat their ponies, and kidnapped burglar. However, though their attempt was brave the trolls had gotten a hold of poor Bilbo, threatening to pop his little legs and arms off his small body. The company reluctantly threw down their weapons and were forcefully bound and thrown into a dwarf pile to await 'dinner time'. Their defeated leader looked up and cursed under his breath as the three filthy trolls continued to tie his kin on a giant log and eventually raised them over a raging fire. He cursed again, slamming his eyes shut, _I have failed…failed everyone!_

His eyes shifted over to his two nephews, both where tied like himself in soiled burlap sacks. Kili had been thrown next to him and had been trying to shimmy out of his sack. And, Fili who was on the ground face down, was trying to sit upright.

After a few moments, Fili finally was able squirm into a comfortable position, his light sky blue eyes scanning the tree line. Fili had hope that the great wizard had heard their struggle and was coming to their rescue.

"No…" Light blue met muddy brown, Phera had come. Fili became anxious, as his gaze stopped and focused on a rather large rotted log.

Thorin saw how Fili's intense glaze fell, his brows knitted together, his expression full of worry. He followed his nephew's gaze and almost…almost let out a sigh of relief. The woman was there hiding behind the large log, she was crouching, her hands gripping what looked like a good sized branch. He looked at her quizzically, _what on middle earth is she doing here? _ Thorin struggled to sit up, he could not see over Kili's head. Phera kept a steady look towards the trolls and every so often she would lean out of her hiding space and stretch her arm out, then curse under her breath, and retracted back into the shadows. _What…NO! You foolish woman!_ He mentally screamed at her. Phera again started to scrape at ground, she had been trying to make a reach for Kili's bow. Thorin struggled to get her attention, he tried to wiggle a hand free, but Kili's body weight would not allow him too. He could only watch Phera's futile attempts, his breath caught in his throat whenever she made a loud noise, causing the trolls to stop and look around.

Phera began to panic, she tried and tried, but with every attempt the bow appeared to only get farther away. _Fuck!_ Her last try only pushed the bow an inch further from her reach. She was utterly useless.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." The hobbit had gotten on his feet and hopped over to the large troll. Phera held her breath as she saw her friend so tiny next to the massive troll.

_What is he doing?! _Phera lifted her head a bit higher over the log to get a better view of Bilbo, she noticed his eyes dodging back and forth from the troll to the edge of clearing. _What is he staring at?_

Bilbo continued to converse with the trolls, something about seasoning and skins? That was all Phera could pick up over the pounding of her own heart as she continued to look for a longer stick. _If Bilbo can do something…then so can I._ Somehow even if she believed it herself, behind what little courage she had, Phera felt doubt.

"Not that one, he-he's infected!" Bilbo's cry caught her attention. Poor Bombur was hanging by his feet as one of the trolls dangled him over his wide open mouth. Phera let out a short gasp, turning back to her task, she batted away the tears, tossing leaves and such away.

_Ori…_ Phera had found Ori's sling shot tossed aside on the forest floor, it was not a lethal weapon in her hands, but it will have to do. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a handful of pebbles, carefully positioned herself behind a large log opposite from the company, took her aim, she pulled back, and with a shaking hand released. As the pebble left her hand, Phera squezzed her eyes shut and prayed that it hit one of the trolls.

The troll dropped Bombur on kili and thorin, yelling in pain; something had struck his beady eye.

"MY EYE!" The troll brought his hands to his face and backed into another.

"We missed one!" roared another troll. "Find 'em!"

Quick on her feet, Phera had already moved to a different position, and readied another pebble. Two of the trolls were distracted looking around, while one stood in front of Bilbo and the dwarves. _Breath, steady woman don't fuck it up…_ Taking the shot Phera let the pebble loose, it hit the large troll on the back of his head. With a roar he whipped around and stomped towards Phera's hiding spot.

As all three trolls back were turned Bilbo quickly turned around and tried to help Fili with his knots. The hobbit was utterly confused, he thought he saw Gandalf, but why did he not use his magic or sword to save them? As he began to untie Balin's sack, the thought struck him, _Oh dear, no no no no, she- no._

"Phera!" Thorin screamed, one of the trolls charged at the log turning it into splinters. The woman was alive but shaken as she just barely escaped and hid behind a large boulder. The largest troll growled in frustration and charged at another log that lay near Phera, whom was trembling. However, she readied another pebble and aimed it at the largest troll, and shot it as his large nose.

"GRAHHH!" The large troll now infuriated charged towards Phera. She managed to dodge the large club of a fist and rolled out into the clearing. The large troll laughed as he took two wide steps towards her, his hand reaching out to strangle her. The once brave woman, was too scared to move, with her mouth a gape Phera just sat there, motionless. The sounds of the company urging to her to move never reached her ears, nor did she see Thorin jumping to his feet and running towards her. All she could focus on was the huge, smelly, furious troll that had her clenched in his fist and squeezing all the air from her tiny lungs.

* * *

**Author Note: I know it's a cliffhanger…and I'm sorry but it must be done.**

**FanFicGirl10: oh you have no idea how jelly he is, but we'll find out soon just why he is.**

**gogo2625: thank you lol**


End file.
